


Her Mate

by Whisperer2109



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Childbirth, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, Futanari Natasha Romanov, Intersex Females, Intersex Submissive Omega Males, Kidnapping, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Original Male Character, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Natasha Romanov, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: After the Avengers fled to Wakanda, Tony Stark began housing Hurt and broken Omegas in his tower, protecting them and shielding them from the Alphas who want to hurt them and their babies. Josh Maxwell is one of these Omegas.This is the story of how a tiny, broken omega finds love with a seemingly coldhearted assassin.





	1. Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



This work is a request from BraveVesparia01. 

This work contains Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics of which are not traditional. 

This work contains Mpreg, as in a pregnant male.

This work contains mentions of past rapes.

This work contains sex between a male with a vagina and a Female with a dick. 

This work contains mentions of Child kidnapping.

This work contains mentions of forced pregnancy. 

This work contains this very specific page to warn you away should any of these cause you to become Irate.

This page has warned you and now continue on if you dare. 


	2. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh Maxwell gives insight on his past, his family and his fears. Tony Stark coldly welcomes Rogue Avengers' return, along with the return of one Unstable Alpha named James Buchanan Barnes.

**_~Josh Maxwell's Point of View~_ **

My new room was very dark, but the bed was soft, as were the pillows and blankets I'd been loaded with. My recent heat had just ended, and I'm still in awe by the simple fact that I didn't have to share my heat with an Alpha. My name is Josh Maxwell, and I am just one of the broken omegas that Anthony Edward Stark has so graciously taken in. He'd explained everything to me and the other omegas and gifted us with separate rooms, and sexual toys to satisfy our needs during our heats. 

My life began just like any other kids did, I guess. My parents, a very traditional-minded Alpha and Beta, had been as happy with my impending birth as any expecting parents should be. I lived a happy life up until I turned 10-years-old. That was when my life was ripped from my control, and I was thrown into this deep dark pit I like to call Hell. That very day, I presented just like any other kid, but I went into Heat, presenting as an Omega. 

I suffered through my heat for two weeks, almost dying because my parents had been so horrified that they'd produced an omega that they'd refused to give me anything. Both of my parents came from Traditional packs, meaning they believed that Omegas are to be breeders and nothing more, popping out baby after baby upon the Alphas demand. After my heat came and went, I was sold to a group who used omegas as breeding whores. 

They raped the omegas they bought and sold the pups to the highest bidders, using the resulting money to fund their illegal activities. The group I was sold to, is called H.Y.D.R.A. Not even a week later, I was at one of their bases in Siberia being examined. I was young and had just presented, so I really didn't know what was going on as the 'doctors' looking over me, speaking a foreign language that I simply could not understand. Little did I know that the tests they were running would decide if I lived or died. 

I was raped a few nights after I got there by someone they called The Winter Soldier. As the man raped me, the doctors that had examined me had been standing around the room, lounging on sofas that I was not allowed near, commenting in their odd language and barking orders at the man on top of me. I remember being so confused, angry and hurt because I didn't know why that man was hurting me, or why the other men weren't helping me. 

The language was soon drilled into my head, and it was then that I learned why I had been brought there and upon learning why, my hopes of going home shattered instantaneously. The 'Doctors' told me that I was the most fertile omega that they'd ever seen, likely to produce multiples during each pregnancy. The Winter Soldier kept coming back each and every night until I was Pregnant. He was the only one allowed to breed me. Nine months later, I gave birth to a set of triplets. The 'doctors' had been so amazed that they actually fed me food that tasted good for a week after.

I never got to hold my babies, I never got to learn if they were boys or girls, and I never got to name them. We, the other omegas and I, were not even allowed to form an attachment to the pups we carried because it was drilled into our heads early on that they were not our and they would never be ours. I was rescued at the age of 20, by the people who came to rescue Mr. Stark from the base in which Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes left him to die in. 

Nearly a week earlier, the Doctors and guards had abandoned the building, leaving us Omegas behind. We were kept in a secure facility, anxiously waiting for the other shoe to drop until Tony came and brought us to the tower, three floors having been remodeled for the three omegas who'd survived H.Y.D.R.A.s torture. The surviving omegas were Me, Jasper, and Nicolai, whom I grew close to over the 10-year-stay. 

We were each given therapists, journals to document in, a floor in the tower and full access to food, medical services should we need any, and other basic needs. Every time the Winter Soldiers' name is mentioned, I can't help but feel that oh so familiar feeling of fear flood my body as if he's going to come and hurt me again. Tony assured me that nothing of the sort would happen, given that he upped the security on the tower and revoked the Rogue Avengers' clearances. 

Tony Stark happened to be a blessing in disguise for the three of us who survived. As it turns out, H.Y.D.R.A had kept files on how many times we were bred, and how many pups we birthed. This included their gender, their looks, their health and who they were given to. Tony hadn't revealed anything in the files so we wouldn't get our hopes up only for them to be crushed, but I was holding out hope that my babies were out there, alive and thriving. 

Still feeling exhausted from my heat, I wrapped the blankets tighter around me and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

**_~3rd Pov~_ **

**_The Avengers' Compound_ **

"This isn't the tower," Steve Rogers spoke in confusion as the quinjet landed on the grassy lawn of a large building with an A on the side. "Of course not. None of you will ever step foot in Stark Tower ever again. If you do, you'll be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law." Pepper announced, earning some angry protests. Holding up one manicured hand, she halted their protests and gave them a sharp grin. 

"You all are incredibly lucky to be back in the states, and, considering it's all thanks to Mr. Stark, you should be damn grateful that he's letting you live here instead of kicking your asses to the curb," Pepper snapped, earning a snicker from the Billionaire himself as he typed away on his phone. "When we found Mr. Stark in the condition you left him in, in Siberia, he wasn't the only person we found there," she explained, allowing everyone to take their guesses as to who else was found. 

"More Winter Soldiers?" Steve demanded, his body stiffening as if he were ready to go murder some more people. "No," Tony answered, his tone cold as ice. "Omegas. Omegas who were hurt, physically abused and so close to death's door that it was absolutely ridiculous." The groups' eyes widened at the new information, stunned by the facts. 

"There were over 30 omegas in that facility, and do you know how many survived? Only three. Vision, Spiderman and I gathered every single shred of information we could get our hands on and left with the omegas in tow. The other 27 died either in the hospital or on the way there." Pepper barked, angrily as the memories of those broken omegas resurfaced in her mind. "Why can't we come back then?" Scott asked, as stupid as always. 

"None of you can come back because you're all unstable, especially him," Tony hissed, glaring at the one-armed Alpha, who curled in on himself even more at the venom in Tony's tone. "Tony! You're being Biased! Not every Alpha is going to hurt every omega they see!" Steve snapped, comforting his Alpha, who leaned into the touch. "Oh really? I'm being Biased? Those omegas were bought for breeding purposes! BREEDING Steve! There's one omega in my tower right now who was hurt continuously by that monster standing next to you!" Tony growled every instinct he had just begging him to leap forwards and tear the Alphas throat out. 

"What are you talking about?" The monster in question asked, looking very confused. "You're the only one they bred him with, and you didn't exactly take 'no' for an answer," Tony scoffed before tossing a bag at the feet of Barnes. "That should bring some memories back," Pepper scowled, watching as one arm reached into the back and took out one of the numerous journals inside. "What are those?" Sam asked worriedly, watching as Steve tried to take the journals from Bucky. 

"When I took the surviving Omegas in, I asked them all to write their experiences down to help them get closure. Those are 10 years worth of memories, of every sexual act you forced upon him, of every beating, of every pregnancy and procedure he was forced to endure. I want you to read and I want you to understand as to why you will never ever be allowed anywhere near him. Vision will help you all get settled in. Good luck." With that, Pepper and Tony got back on the quinjet and began heading home. 

Stunned, James Barnes barely paid attention until he found himself in the room he'd be sharing with Steve. Searching through the bag with the only hand he had, he found the first journal and began reading. Soon, it was as if he could not stop himself. He didn't even make it halfway through before he forced himself to stop, sinking to his knees on the ground as his chest heaved with sobs, tears streaming down his face as he clutched his chest. Soon, it became harder and harder for him to breathe and he fell into darkness, memories resurfacing from the depths of his mind and tormenting him. 


	3. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh learns the art of cooking, Tony searches for lost pups and Barnes contemplates the journals and what horrific memories they've brought him.

**_~Third Point of View~_ **

Josh Maxwell stared at the others hopefully, pretty Hazel eyes wide in anticipation as he squirmed in his seat. Pepper Potts, Tony Stark, Rhodey Rhodes, Jasper, and Nicolai sat across from the hopeful omega, examining the food placed in front of them as Vision cleaned, humming an off-tune as he did so. "Chicken Cacciatore with Spinach and Ricotta Cannelloni, and a nice Tiramisu for dessert," Josh explained, watching in anticipation as each of them began eating. 

Josh smiled happily before digging into his own food, taking occasional glances at the others as pleased little moans left their lips. "That was absolutely amazing!" Rhodey groaned, leaning back in his chair, looking like he was going to slip into a food coma at any minute. "Looks like we have a new chef in the tower!" Tony joked, a pleased smile spreading across his face. The others couldn't comment, seeing as they were stuffing themselves with seconds. 

Once everyone had finished stuffing themselves silly, Josh beamed as he gathered the leftovers and stuck them in the fridge before retreating to his bedroom to continue a book he'd been reading. Tony left Vision to do the dishes, the android humming softly as he did so, before gathering Pepper, Rhodey and Happy to go and confront the Alpha couple who'd acquired Josh's youngest babies. 

The Drive from the tower to the town of Cranbury, New Jersey was filled with discussions of what to do when they arrived, and Pepper took the opportunity of alerting the local authorities, who arrived just before the group of four did. Tony and the others entered the house and began walking up the stairs, towards the muffled distressed cries of pups who need their mother. 

Ignoring the screaming protests from downstairs, Tony pushed the door to the poor excuse of a nursery open, Tony took a moment to look around. The room was completely bare of any of the necessities that a pup needs, except for the crib. Sniffing, Tony recoiled from the smell and covered his nose. Rhodey and a few EMTs walked forward and removed the babies from the crib, two little Alpha boys and one Omega. 

Taking the pups from the house, Tony stood by and watched as the pups were examined and, finally, fed. "Other than being a little malnourished and the Diaper rashes, they're perfectly fine. Ready to be taken home to their mama," the Omega EMT cooed, smiling at the three pups. Suddenly, Rhodey popped up with three car seats he'd procured from the local store. Tony eyed them in barely concealed horror at how drab they were, which had his Alpha friends rolling their eyes. 

"You can get them designer ones later, Tony, right now, just worry about getting them back to their mama." Pepper stated, authority coating her tone as she and the Omega EMT strapped the babies in. Getting them settled in the car was considerably easier now that they were fed. Three beautiful pups gazed at the area around them with still-developing eyes. The drive back home was filled with a happy aura, everyone excited to have finally found some of Josh's pups. 

* * *

**_~Avengers' Compound~_ **

James Buchanan Barnes sat in the corner of his dark little room, journals scattered around him on the floor as Steve once again began knocking on his door in an effort to come out and at least eat something. James' hatred of himself had grown considerably in the last few days since he began reading the Journals. The details in the journal were gruesome and painful to read, to relive something he did not remember doing to someone as vulnerable as Josh. 

James had read each and every single journal and forced himself to reread each one in order for himself to understand the pain and sheer torture he and the handlers had put the little omega through. Shaking his head, James stood from his position crouched on the floor, stripped and got in bed. Closing his eyes, he somehow managed to drift to sleep. 


	4. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh begins finding gifts left all over the tower for him, with no scent and is slightly unnerved, but flattered.

**_~3rd pov~_ **

Upon entering the room, with little Adrian cradled in his arms, Josh froze in his place and stared down at the little stuffed hedgehog sitting innocently on the table. Next to it, was a stuffed octopus. "JARVIS? Who left these here?" He asked curiously, handing the octopus plush to Adrian when the tiny omega squealed and reached for it. " _It is my understanding that when an omega is being courted, they do not discover the courters identity until the courted accepts the invitation to meet,_ " JARVIS questioned, a confused tone clear in his voice. 

JARVIS's response made Josh freeze once more as he realized what this was. He was being courted! Sitting on the couch and allowing his son to gum on one of the plushies legs, He allowed himself to drift off in thought. He was a bit unnerved that some unknown alpha was courting him, but he was beyond flattered but also shocked. He couldn't seem to comprehend that someone was interested in being with him, despite everything he'd gone through. 

His parents would call him a useless omega, broken and of no use to any Alpha with some sense, but someone was interested in him! Wanted him! The mere thought sent butterflies scattering in his stomach and blush across his cheeks. When the air conditioning kicked on, a paper on the table rustled, catching his attention. Curiosity overrode any hesitation he had, so he picked the paper up. 

' _I think we should meet._ '

Along the bottom of the note was a location, a small restaurant that wouldn't garner much attention. Steeling himself, Josh gathered everything necessary and headed off to the Restaurant, leaving his babies with Pepper and Tony. 

* * *

**_~Many Hours Later~_ **

**_-Sex Scene-_ **

Natasha Romanov's tongue explored the small omegas mouth as they kicked their shoes off and shed their clothes before she pushed him onto the bed. Josh tensed under her gaze, his scars finally uncovered for the Alpha to see, each and every one, little and large, covering his body. Natasha quelled his fear and unease by making sure to worship every part of his body until he was dripping slick. 

As her cock hardened, Josh found himself looking over her body. She was beautiful, with luscious red hair and pretty eyes. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts as she began fingering his cunt, preparing him. Josh blushed as he began playing with her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples, squeezing them and appreciating them.

"Are you sure that you want this?" She asked, breathless as she gripped the base of her cock. Josh took a moment to take in the sight before him as he spread his legs in invitation. Her cock was large and wider than any other alpha that had taken him before, and soon, it would be buried so deep inside of him that he would never forget what it felt like. "Yes," he responded, desperate to feel love under an alpha who would treat him right. 

Leaning over, she kissed him as the head of her cock began pushing into his cunt. He cried out, the noise muffled as the head of her cock popped into his cunt, which hadn't been used since his last heat. Josh clutched at her shoulders, his eyes screwed shut as his lower half began aching with the initial penetration. Natasha murmured soothing words in her native language until he was ready for her to move. 

Pressing a soothing kiss to his nose, she thrust into his cunt fully, sheathing herself deep within the velvety depths. His cunt gripped her cock like a vice, tightening occasionally and making her pant. Natasha's hazy eyes trained on Josh's lower belly, where it had a raised bump from her cock. "Please move!" He urged, wiggling his hips enticingly. Deciding to waste no more time, she pulled out and thrust back in, beginning a fast pace. 

Her hips pistoned as she pushed her cock into that warm depth, the moans and muffled screams music to her ears. Her breasts bounced with each thrust as her left hand gripped one, her slim fingers teasing her nipple as her other hand kept Josh pressed into the bed. Josh shrieked in pleasure as she forced the lips of his cunt open, pushing her cock deep inside of him, creating a place inside of him, just for her, ruining him for anyone else. 

Josh's nails tore through the expensive sheets Tony had bought as his back arched, her slim hand gripping his hip. He came on her cock with a cry, falling limp on the bed as her pace quickened. Natasha felt her release approach as her knot began to swell. Slamming into Josh's heated depths once more, she ground her hips against his until her knot slipped into his cunt with a lewd pop. 

Gasping in pain, Josh tried to relax as her knot forced his aching cunt well past his limits. Natasha growled soothingly, rubbing her hand over his belly as she quickly marked him. Once her mark was permanently on his neck, she finally let herself come.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she began purring as she pumped her omega full of come, closing her eyes as visions of little red-haired babies filling her head. Josh whined beneath her, shifting uncomfortably as his belly swelled. When the torrent of come finally stopped, she pulled out of the spent omega, her now limp cock coated in a mixture of slick and come.

Josh's body finally went limp as come trickled from his gaping cunt, the lips swollen and abused, but aching deliciously. Natasha purred, pulling her omega close to her body as he slept, one of her slim hands rubbing his large belly. Sniffing the air, she recognized that familiar scent of an omega in heat before her mind became hazy. For the next four days, she ravaged Josh with her cock, swelling his womb to large proportions until his sudden heat ended abruptly. 


	5. Surprise

**_~3rd Pov~_ **

Josh paced nervously in his bathroom as tears streamed down his cheeks. He'd been avoiding Natasha as much as he could, but now it seemed he'd be forced to confront her. He'd been sick for the past few weeks and thinking he had the flu, he'd went to Bruce, a fellow omega, for help. It was then when he discovered that he was carrying Natasha's pups. Two, to be exact, if the tiny little blips on the ultrasound machine were anything to go by. 

He didn't want to lose Natasha, but he also wanted his pups. Adrian, Jasper, and Hayden were sleeping peacefully in their cribs contentedly, with the scent of both Natasha and Josh permeating the room. It had been nearly two months since the two had shared that unexpected heat together, and Natasha had been nothing but caring and loving to the four of them. She'd stepped into the role of a parent to the boys perfectly. 

The door was pushed open and Natasha slipped through, startling the frantic omega as he froze in place upon setting sight on his alpha. Her hair was in disarray, and she looked as if she hadn't slept in a while. "I'm pregnant!" He blurted before she could say anything, trying his best to blend in with the wall as she froze in place. "I'm pregnant, and I want to keep them, but I also want to keep you, please don't make me choose!" he sobbed, fresh tears falling from his eyes. 

Shaken out of her revere, Natasha brought her omega into a tight embrace and let him cry into her shoulder as she tried her best to quell his fears. Tears fell from Natasha's eyes as she lowered both of them to the marble floor of the bathroom, wetting Josh's hair. "Why are you crying?" he asked her, truly confused as he tried to relax in her hold. "Because I never thought that this would happen to a person like me, someone with so much red in her ledger. I never believed that I could ever have something this pure. Of course, you can keep us!" she spoke through her tears, her dreams finally coming true. 

* * *

**_~7 months Later~_ **

Josh cried out, writhing under his Alpha as she lazily thrust into him, his cunt spasming around the thick cock he was impaled on. Their pups kicked inside him as Natasha's hand reached down to cradle his gravid belly. He pressed his face into the bedding and gave a broken little sob as his Dominant refused to go any faster than the current pace. Each time he came close to coming, she seemed to know and slowed her thrusts significantly. 

Milk leaked from the small breasts he'd developed to feed his pups as the little beads of white fell on the bedspread. "Are you mine? Are those pups mine? My little slutty omega," Natasha hummed, gently tapping the rather large dildo she'd left in his ass. "Answer me!" She demanded softly, bringing her hand down on his ass cheek. Josh shrieked as the action left his plump asscheek stinging, no doubt leaving behind a bright red handprint. 

"Yes! The pups are yours! I'm your slutty omega!" Josh repeated, blushing as embarrassment temporarily overrode his lust. A rough thrust from his alphas cock had that emotion dissipating quickly as he began begging for her to thrust harder, faster. Coming on her cock tiredly, he finally went limp, not even making a sound as Natasha pushed her knot into his aching cunt. As she pumped him full of come, he allowed himself to think back to the last few months. 

As soon as he was told that he could keep his babies and Natasha, he'd spilled the beans on why he was so panicked and anxious. It only served to make her even more overprotective than she had been before. Then, she explained that she wasn't trying to justify Barnes' actions, but explained the entire brainwashing debacle to him. Josh agreed to let Barnes see his pups with supervised visits, a minimum distance of six feet at all times, once the triggers were gone from his mind. 

Tony had been apprehensive at first but relented when Josh had pleaded with him to let Barnes use the BARF technology. When asked why, Josh had stated that if he could get a second chance, then why shouldn't he? Natasha had been in awe of her omega, falling a bit farther for him. The triggers in Barnes' mind had broken a little over a month ago, and he beamed as he watched his pups play, seated on the couch the required six feet away. 

Josh could see the longing in the Alpha's eyes whenever he watched his babies play, but could never seem to shorten the required distance. Despite knowing that Barnes' trigger words were no longer there, he couldn't seem to allow the Alpha any closer. Either way, Barnes was content with seeing his pups every Wednesday and Saturday. Every time he visited, he brought the pups toys and little trinkets. While the pups would probably never call Barnes sire, they knew perfectly well who he was. 

Meanwhile, Josh had decided to keep the genders of his twins a surprise until birth. What ensued afterward was what could be described as Unisex hell. Multiple gifts, gender-neutral baby shower, and multiple other things had occurred, including a newly revealed nursery depicting little animals and gender-neutral colors. Tony had also explained that he could have pain medications for the birth of his pups, shocking the omega beyond words. 

Previous birthings had been excruciating for him, the doctors never even offering any medication to help him. Josh grew excited and agreed right away, and by now, with aching back and feet, he was ready for these pups to be born. 


End file.
